On Bended Knee
by UnderstandingTheCycle3
Summary: This is a songfic for Cenaswifey4life. The song is On Bended Knee by Boyz II Men.


This little diddy here is for Cenaswifey4life. I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry it's short. Please don't hate me! I think, although this is my first one, it'll be my last one until I can get my feet on the ground and my schedule is normal again. I hope you like it anyways. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Vanessa moved her suitcases towards her old blue Buick. He wanted to stop her and tell her not to leave, but he couldn't. She was dead set on leaving LaPush, probably even Washington. Those were her exact words. "I'm getting as far away from you as I can" The memory was still fresh and stung like nothing he'd ever felt before.<p>

Darlin' I can't explain

Where did we lose our way?

Girl it's drivin' me insane

It wasn't his fault; he didn't choose to imprint on Emily Young. It was just chance that he saw her in the grocery store last month and it was fate that it was her his imprint set in on. For two weeks Sam played it off and attempted to ignore the feeling to be with her but it didn't work. Vanessa knew better. "Move out of my way, Uley" She spat at him while attempting to get into the home they use to share. Her eyes were blurred with tears but her hair shielded the view from Sam, he only heard the venom in her voice. "I said move"

"Sorry" Once she was in the house, Sam walked towards the car and wondered if there was any way to make her stay. If there was anything he could say.

And I know I need just one more chance

To prove my love to you

If you come back to me

I'll guarantee

That I'll never let you go

Heavy heel clicks were muffled as she walked towards him and her vehicle. Sam attempted to catch her attention but she paid him no mind. How could she? How could he expect her to get over the fact that he'd been obsessed with a girl he only saw once- was it even once? The trust they had was broken. She didn't know what to believe. "I need to talk to you" He pressed but Vanessa continued moving her things.

"There's nothing to say"

"I love you"

"No you don't" She wanted it to be a lie and this whole ordeal to be a nightmare but it wasn't. She was still moving out their house and leaving LaPush. Sam stood at her car door and blocked her way in.

Can we go back to the days our love was strong?

"Move, Uley" She demanded but he just stood there with a concentrated look on his face. He could pretend to love her and try to forget about Emily. It could work...for a while. Almost every fiber of his being was pulling towards Emily and yet a part mind wouldn't let him forget Vanessa. He couldn't. The look on her face would stay with him forever and even when he was with Emily. Her face would be in his mind.

Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?

"I said move" Her finality was enough to move him from his place. She slid into her car and shut the door hard enough to take it off its hinges.

Can somebody tell me how to get things back

The way they used to be

Oh God give me a reason

"Please, I can try to-"

"No. You can't. The damage is done" Vanessa tore out of the driveway as fast as she could leaving Sam standing alone in a wave of dust.

I'm down on bended knee

I'll never walk again until you come back to me

Vanessa's head throbbed as the thought of staying pressed in on her. "No," She said aloud forcefully. "You have no reason" Other than Sam's face and smile, his new found warmth...and him. He didn't want her now. She had to move on. "He doesn't...he doesn't love you anymore"

Sam's heart hurt like hell and his eyes stung from forcing back tears and the dust that was slowly falling to the ground. He did love her and always would, there's no doubting that. He just needed to be with Emily. If Vanessa wouldn't be with him then he wanted her to be happy; as happy as she could be. He wanted to be the one to make her happy but the universe didn't have that in plan for him. His thoughts flew to her as he looked back to the half empty house.

I'm down on bended knee


End file.
